Training the Bravos
by venezuelantiny12
Summary: SUMMARY S INSIDE! If you read it, I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0

"Summary"

After the CIA´s top response team fails to bring home a person of interest in of their on-going investigations, the agency decides it´s time to put their trust in more than one team.

The look all over the country for four girls that can do what their golden boys can, or maybe out best them.

The boys don´t like the girls and the girls just want to have an adventure.

Follow the CIA´s Alpha and Bravo teams through their lifethreatning missions and see their relationships develop, for the best or the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Zach´s POV"

15 minutes. That´s how long we´d been waiting in Joe´s office before he walked through the door without even giving us a second look. I mean, I don´t want to be a brat, but Grant, Jonas, Preston and I are the best team of espionage the CIA´s got and I think that deserves at least a "Good morning!" from the agency's deputy director.

As if they felt the tension too, my teammates gave me weary looks that were all asking me to do the same thing. Find out what´s wrong. So I took a deep breath and steadied myself.

"Good morning, Joe. Er- how are you?" I saluted with as much caution as I could muster. Believe me, you don´t want Joe to give you a lecture on good manners. It´s just exhausting. He looked up from his desk and ran his eyes across the room.

He sighed. "Do you have any idea how badly you screwed up?"

Let me explain: we had gone on a mission to retrieve a person of interest in one of the agency´s top cases. We had failed. Another group got there before us and took him. The agency was pissed and so were we. We never failed, like _ever_. I still couldn´t understand how the other team beat us to the punch. Anyway, we had been sanctioned with a one month leave, and our reincorporation hearing was today. Apparently, it didn´t go so well or else Joe wouldn´t look like this.

"It was one mission, Joe." I got up from my chair and started pacing. "I mean, we have never failed and they´re seriously considering shutting us down for it?" I asked, exasperated. Instead of being supportive, all my older brother Adam had been giving me the past month was, " _You´re getting fired", "They´re not happy", "You fucked up"_ and I was tired of it.

"That´s what you don´t get, boys." C _rap,_ he only called us boys when things were bad. "It wasn´t just _one_ mission. It was _the mission_." He got up from his chair and gave Jonas a file. "We had been working on this case for over a decade and this was the first lead we´d had in _years_." He pinched the bridge of his nose and turned his back to us. "And we gave it to you, and you failed."

You could literally feel the change in the atmosphere as our spirits plummeted to the floor. Joe had never talked to us with disappointment, but I am sure as hell that´s what he was doing right now.

"Joe?" Called Jonas, looking up from the folder he had his nose buried in. "This file says this mission was opened almost seventeen years ago. You were-are looking for an operative who went missing?" Joe turned and went to take a sip of water from the glass on his desk and sighed.

"It´s not exactly like that." He loosened his tie and sat back in his chair. "When the investigation was started the operative we were looking for was about a month old, a baby. He or she occupied a very important place in the espionage chain, but it went missing. The parents left it at the hospital, not wanting to put in danger their family and it was adopted. We checked every single couple who adopted a child who matched in the slightest with the information we had, but nothing turned up. We looked into everyone who had a minimal connection with the baby, even the janitor at the hospital. But nothing, just _nothing._ " A look of sadness crossed his face and decided to stay a while.

"What about the parents?" Asked Grant. "I mean, how did you know they had had this baby or anything about the entire case?"

"We were keeping an eye on the couple. We saw them go into the hospital with a baby on the way, but didn´t see them walk out with one in hand. It was gone before we knew what had happened. It was as if the parents had arranged for the whole thing. But they claimed they knew nothing about the adoption." He ran a hand through his hair and reached for some other files that were on his desk. "But you don´t have to worry about that right now, _this_ though, you should." He spread four files on his desk and pointed to them. "This is a little project every government agency has been working on for a while. Because you have been such a great success as a team, the President decided that every agency should train a team like yours and it´s finally happening. We have decided to bring something else to the table and train another team. These are the ladies we have chosen as our recruits. I want you to go and check them out."

"What for?" I asked.

"Well, you´ll be the ones who train them so I think it would be good if you got to know them a little. But you can´t make any contact." He added.

"That´s it? You don´t want us to set up a work retirement or something?" I asked sarcastically. "Are you serious, Joe? We make one mistake and now we´re trainers? Don´t you think that´s a little overkill? I mean, we could be working the missing baby case or something." I was pissed, OK? We are the best there is and now we´re going to train a bunch of girls to take our place? No, thank you. Joe´s face was filled with irritation- which wasn´t a rare thing when we were talking, I´m a little stubborn. We stared at each other for a while until he took a breath and looked away.

"I want you to do a little surveillance of your own on each of the girls. Get to know them, build your own opinion of them outside of their files, that sort of thing." He handed Jonas another file. "You have two weeks to do so. Arrangements have been made for your accommodations already." He grabbed a pen and started signing some documents. "You can go now, guys." We started going for the exit when Joe added. "No contact with the girls, guys. I mean it."

I turned to look at him. "We heard you the first time." I said, and I´m not proud of how much attitude left my mouth with it. Joe didn´t like it at all, either.

He turned his sight to me and put his pen down. "What was that?" He asked. I gulped. I was in trouble. Luckily my friends love me and would never allow me to get in too much trouble in one day, so I was relieved when Grant put his hand on my shoulder and stepped up. He cleared his throat.

"He said yes, sir. No contact." He gave Joe his most reassuring look but I wasn´t sure he bought it, and what he said next only confirmed it.

"Go before he says something you can´t get him out of, guys." He picked up his pen and went back to his documents. We made sure to close the door on our way out.

We were in our assigned surveillance van across Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Men and Women in Roseville, Virginia, waiting for our future trainees to leave school. According to the schedule Jonas downloaded from the school´s servers when he hacked into them, juniors left at 3 o´clock. The dashboard clock said it was 3:03. I was getting impatient. Grant, who was sitting next to me in the passenger´s sit, noticed.

"Would you relax?" He said in between of taking bites from a bag of chips.

I gripped the steering wheel tighter and said through clenched teeth. "They´re late. How do you want me to relax, eh?" I took a deep breath, but the words just kept rolling off of my tongue. "I can´t believe we´re here. _God!_ I just _hate_ this freaking town!"

"We´ve only been here for 5 hours, Zach. How can you hate it already?" Said Preston from the back of the van. He too was gulping down a bag of chips. I couldn´t understand how they could eat in a time like this.

Don´t get me wrong, I´m all in for a nice road trip to a place that´s four hours away from home and I love being back in the field, but I've always hated surveillance. I need to be on my feet and do something with my hands. I hate to be just sitting on my ass staring at a school´s entrance waiting for four teenage girls to come out so that we can follow them.

Urg. _Teenagers._ I still couldn´t believe the Agency had picked a few juniors for _us_ to train. Ridiculous. We could do so much better than _juniors._

Finally people started coming out of the building and we started searching for our girls. _Oh, Jesus!_ They´re _our_ _girls_ now.

"There´s one." Jonas pointed to a blonde with glasses sitting on the school´s steps and opening a book. "That´s Sutton, Elisabeth. That one _I_ ´ll be training. She´s a genius. Her IQ is just three points under mine." He added with what I detected as admiration in his tone.

" _Finally_ someone who will understand you, Jo-Jo." Joked Preston. "Hey, that´s McHenry!" he said, pointing to another girl in the crowd. But compared to Sutton, this girl what a bombshell. I mean, her curves were very _curvy_ , you know? And her hair was black instead of blonde. She also had a nose ring, but she rocked the hell out of it. "Well, at least she is hot. I think the only reason they picked her was because of her father´s political position." Said Jonas. "Who is she talking to?"

"That´s trainee number 3: Rebecca Baxter. She is also quite hot." It only took one look for me to confirm what Grant had just said. This girl was in fact _very_ hot, with her caramel skin and fit body, I had no doubt she could get anyone to do whatever she wanted. "Her parents are MI6. Abe and Grace Baxter. They´re one of the best." He added. "We appear to be missing one, the other blondie." McHenry and Baxter were walking in the direction of Sutton, sat next to her and the three started talking. If the three of them were friends, then it was very likely they were friends with the last one, so she should be on her way.

"Hey, guys, look at those two getting it on by that bike." Said Jonas and we all looked at a tall guy sticking his tongue down a chick´s throat. A girl with a great ass, by the way. "The things unsupervised teenagers do these days. Tsk, tsk." He added with a chocked laugh, it´s not like we did any better when we were without supervision on a mission. They broke apart and the girl turned to say something to someone, and when she did, we all got a great look at her face and my throat closed up.

This was the most beautiful girl I had seen. Her blonde hair and blue eyes made her a bit common, but the way she carried herself as she walked over to her friends was so effortless and simple, it was impossible no one else noticed her. And I was right. Every single guy turned to look at her when she passed them, and she greeted every last one of those creepers. Finally she reached her friends and we found our number 4. This was Cameron Morgan. Out of all of her friends, she didn´t have any contacts in the government, wasn´t a genius or had spies for parents, so the reason they chose her was unknown to me. She just looked like a regular girl.

She turned to the guy she had been making out with and said goodbye to her friends. She ran over to him, took the helmet he offered her and got on the bike with him. She waved one last goodbye to her friends and they rode off.

"Well, seems like we have our lot." I announced. "It´s time to get to know these girls." I turned the key and started the van. We started following the other girls as they drove off in McHenry´s BMW.


End file.
